Niños desconocidos
by Lily Black Cullen Potter
Summary: Se imaginan a los hijos de jasper y Emmet
1. conociendo a los chicos

* 3 años después de Amanecer *  
P.V. Emmett  
Hoy ha sido aburrido. Muy, muy aburrido. Habia sol afuera. Eso es correcto. Es cálido y soleado día de hoy en Forks, Washington, algo muy raro.  
Escuché la conversación de mi esposa, Rosalie se ataca a llorar de nuevo sobre el hecho de que no podía tener hijos, acababa de ver a Jon y Kate + 8, Ese show me fastidia. Lo entendemos, tiene 8 hijos y mi esposa no tiene ningún tipo, mientras Esme trataba de consolarla.  
Rosalie incluso intento convencerme de que llame a una chica humana. Uf ... eso es justo lo que necesitamos. Otro Joham. En ese momento, oí un golpe en la puerta, fui hasta ella, la abrí para encontrar a dos niños vampiros. Los niños tuvieron que tener biológicamente 12 años de edad antes de ser mordidos.  
"Hola" dije, el muchacho me sonrió. Parecía tener cerca de 12, 13? Tenía el pelo rizado y castaño. En realidad, era un color arenoso, un color familiar. Al igual que el de mi ex esposa cuando yo era humano. Su nombre era Nina,nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado y ahora que lo recuerdo, tenia unos 6 o 7 meses de embarazo cuando fui mordido, Miré al chico nuevo. Entonces tragó saliva y dijo  
"Soy Peter." Señaló a la chica a su lado. "ella es Aurora".  
La chica rodo los ojos. "Por favor, odio que me digan asi mejor Rory." dijo con un acento británico. Me sentía mareado. Soy un vampiro! Yo sabía lo que este niño estaba aquí. Tenía la cara. Los hoyuelos mismo, exactamente donde los mios, la misma nariz, la mandíbula mismo, la misma distancia entre nuestros ojos.  
"Emm .. yo no sé exactamente cómo decirte esto, pero ... Yo soy tu hijo." Mis ojos se agrandaron y me sentí como si me iban a partir en dos.  
"¿Y ella?"Pregunté con voz temblorosa.  
"Oh, me olvidé. ¿Hay un señor Jasper Whitlock aquí?" preguntó Peter  
"Y-Sí."  
"Emmett!" dijo Rosalie. Vio a Peter y Rory. Ella sonrió.  
"¡Hola! ¿Como se llaman?" pregunto  
"Soy Rory y el es Peter." , dijo Rory, quien habló en nombre de Peter, ya que su voz parecía desaparecer a la vista de Rosalie.  
"y ¿Qué quieren?" les preguntó  
"Um ... Emmett aquí ... es mi papá"dijo Peter un poco aturdido  
¿Qué? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.  
Miré a Rose. Su rostro estaba muy confundido por un momento, luego sonrió.  
"Perdóname, pero estoy un poco confundida. Por que noo entran y nos explican?."  
Entre y cerre la puerta  
Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward estaban en la sala de estar.  
"Así que ... ¿Por qué no empiesan de nuevo?" sugirió Rosalie  
"Está bien. Mi nombre es Peter. Peter McCarty. Mi madre fue Nina McCarty. Nací en Tenesee, en 1935.A los 14 años me convirtieron en un vampiro."  
Todos nuestros ojos muy abiertos ahora. Rory miró a Jasper.  
"Soy Aurora Lucy Whitlock," ella dijo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Jasper. Parecía mas sorprendido que yo. "Mi madre era Lucy Whitlock,Yo nací en Texas en 1863. Me convirtieron cuando tenía 13 años. "  
"¿Quién es Lucy?" preguntó Alice  
"Lucy fue mi primera mujer. En ese entonces, si era casado, se tienia un mayor rango en el ejército. Mi padre, Artemus quería un nieto que lleva su nombre."Miró a Rory. "Pero creo que ella tiene Aurora en su lugar." Todos estábamos congelados ahora.  
"¿ Edward tienes otro hijo?" preguntó Bella  
"Nunca me había casado antes de ti amor". dijo Edward  
"¿Qué hay de Carlisle?" -preguntó Esme  
"Probablemente no. Cualquier niño ya lo habría encontrado." dijo Alice  
Sorprendentemente, Alice y Rosalie estaban muy contentas al respecto.  
Rose chilló. "Tengo un hijo!" Todos la miraban en la confusión. "Bueno, hijo de paso, pero es una relación muy estrecha".  
Alice también sonrió. Se sentó junto a Rory. "¿Fue tu madre mordida tambien?" le pregunto  
"No. Al principio eramos sólo mi Creador y yo. Luego, cuando escape de mi creador que se alimentaba de humanos, yo estaba sola, hasta que encontré a Peter. Para los humanos, somos hermanos emancipados" explicó. despues de un rato de historias Jasper no había hablado con Rory todavía. Todavía estaba congelado. Era como si él estaba tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo en ella. Vi un montón de él en ella. Su pelo era de color marrón claro. Debe ser su madre. Pero su cara ... sus ojos, su nariz, la boca, la forma de la cara, era alta, demasiado. Físicamente, de 13 años, y ya 5 centímetros más alto que Alice.  
"¿Sabes quien te creó?" preguntó Alice  
"Mi creador se llamaba James. Tenía un compañera Victoria creo Y un amigo. Laurent."  
"¿Te gustaban?" preguntó Alice  
"Laurent fue decente. James y Victoria ..." Rory se estremeció "La forma en que mataron a los pobres humanos. Agravios, golpeándolos, engañandolos"  
"¿Ustedes beben sangre humana?" preguntó Alice  
"Trato de no. Yo no ataco cada humano que me encuentro, aunque James y Victoria me dieronsangre humana."  
Finalmente conseguí mi voz de nuevo. Me volví a Peter.  
"¿Tienes algún regalo?"  
"No, pero estoy bastante guapo. "bromeó. Este era mi hijo. Yo me reí.

* * *

bueno es mi primer fic espero reviews con sugerencias con lo que quieran


	2. 2 mas hacen 11

los personajes son de S.M.

* * *

P.V. Emmett de nuevo, porque es asombroso

Carlisle llegó a casa 2 horas más tarde. Le explicamos todo. Rosalie todavía susurran sobre Peter. Nessie y Rory jugado. Rory podía mover objetos con su mente. Renesmee lanzó una pulsera de cuentas de madera en la pared. Rory levantó la mano y el brazalete voló hacia ellas. Jasper no había hablado todavía. Él aun no salia de su estado de shock.  
"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Carlisle?" pregunto Esme  
"Bueno, si realmente son sus hijos, que creo que deben vivir con nosotros". contestó  
"¿Y a los humanos, qué les decimos?"le preguntó "Hemos adoptado otros dos? No somos Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie, Carlisle, no podemos seguir adoptando!"  
"entonces que sean sus hijos biológicos." sugirió Edward "los niños que Carlisle siempre pidio".  
"Peter y Rory tienen un parecido bastante sorprendente a sus padres, Edward."  
"Mira a Peter. Si yo no lo sabía mejor, me hubiera pensado Emmett había encontrado una máquina del tiempo y se convirtió más joven. Y Rory, Dios mío! es la copia exacta del rostro de Jasper"  
"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Esme  
"Hermano biológico de Emmett. Hermana biológica de Jasper. Hermanos perdidos desde hace mucho."  
"Creo que es la única manera"dijo Edward  
Esme suspiró. Luego sonrió. "Más niños!" dijo con una felicidad inmensa  
"¿Dónde se quedaran?" Le pregunté  
"Voy a construir más habitaciones!"dijo Esme feliz  
"Será mejor que los inscribimos en la escuela." dijo Carlisle, dirigiendose hacia el telefono.  
"Creo que J. va a tener una visita". , dijo Bella, agarrando las llaves de su coche.  
"Buena idea. yo voy". Dije

Llegamos a donde J. Jenks rápido. Bella había recibido la caída de la conducción de vampiros.  
"J?" dijo Bella  
"Bella! Te ves espléndida. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo es el Sr. Jasper?" dijo J  
"Pasmado". Murmuré  
"Disculpe, soy J. Jenks. ¿Es usted un Cullen ?" inquirio  
"Sí. Emmett Cullen. " Dije  
"Aah. Un placer conocerlo." dijo J, aterrado de mi altura.  
"Estoy en el negocio de algunos certificados de nacimiento, identificaciones. Lo de siempre." dijo Bella  
"Pero, por supuesto." , dijo J.  
"Necesito dos. Un niño y una niña."  
"El Sr. y la Sra. Cullen han adoptado de nuevo?"  
"Algo así como que la hermana ha localizado al Sr. Jasper. Así como el hermano de Emmett."  
"Felicidades". dijo J  
"Gracias".  
"Bueno ... los nombres?"pregunto J.  
"Maximiliano Peter Cullen, para el muchacho." dije antes que Bella.  
"Maximiliano?" susurró  
"El nombre de mi padre". Expliqué  
"Ah".  
"Muy bien. De la niña?" preguntó J  
"Aurora Lucy Hale." dijo  
"Bonito nombre". felicitó J "Edad?"  
"catorce para el niño, y trece para la niña."  
"Lugar de nacimiento?"  
"Tenesee para el niño. Texas para la niña."  
"Ja-Ja". Susurré  
Bella se rió.  
"¿Tienes fotos?"pregunto J.  
"Les tome una con mi cámara" dijo Bella entregandole a J. una cámara.  
"Hmm ... se parece mucho a su hermano, Sr. Emmett. La niña se parece a el Sr. Jasper también".  
Tan pronto como llegamos en el coche, Bella me hizo preguntas.  
"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Emmett?" Me preguntó  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"tu estuviste cerca de cien años sin un niño. Ahora que tu hijo perdido hace mucho tiempo aparece, ¿qué vas a hacer?"  
"Yo-Yo no lo sé." dije  
"Bueno, es mejor que hasta dentro de cien años de la paternidad."  
"Sí ... supongo que sí.  
"Rose te ayudará. Está en éxtasis. No la he visto tan feliz desde que nació Renesmee."  
"Sí ".  
Cuando llegamos a casa, habíamos encontrado con que Esme ya había construido dos nuevas salas.  
"Esta será Peter." , dijo, señalando al cuarto al lado de ... trago ... la mía.  
"Y esta es la de Rory". , dijo señalando a la habitación, cerca a la de Jasper.  
El cuarto dede Peter era azul. Había carteles de automóviles y deportes.  
"¿Te gustan los coches? " Yo le pregunté  
"Sí. Mama Rose y yo vamos a trabajar en el convertible. ¿Quieres participar?"  
Mama Rose? Wow, ella esta muy feliz!  
"Um ... no puedo." Yo esperaba que no resultarán perjudicados.  
Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Está bien. Nos vemos ... um ... ¿como te llamo?"  
"Uhh ..."  
Esme nos había oído hablar. Sonrió de nuevo y dijo."Tienes razón, Peter! ¿Cómo le vas a decir a tu PADRE?"  
"Llámame papá Emmett" Dije  
"Papá Emmett y mamá Rose. Me gusta." dijo  
Esme parecía como si fuera a llorar.  
"Nos vemos, papá Emmett."  
"¿Como Rory llama a Jasper?" Le pregunté a Esme  
"Oh ... ellos no han hablado. Jasper esta solo y se mantiene encerrado en su habitación. Habla con Alice. El esta muy sorprendido y confuso".  
"¿Dónde está Rory?" Le pregunté  
"Con Renesmee y Carlisle, supongo."  
Estaban en el patio. Carlisle estaba estudiando Rory. Nunca había visto nada parecido antes. "Asombrozo ..." me dijo. "Se puede tomar cualquier cosa, mientras ella se puede ver. Ella no puede recoger los vampiros o cualquier cosa con un corazón que late sin embargo."  
Renesmee adoraba Rory. Le encantaba jugar con ella.  
Hablé con Rory. "Así que ... Cuando eras humana, ¿sabías algo de tu padre?"  
"Yo sabía quién era. Me dijeron que murió en una batalla." dijo  
"Oh. ¿Dónde encontraste a Peter?"  
"Lo encontré en el bosque, el Acababa de despertar. recien mordido."  
"¿Quién fue su creador?"  
"Él no lo recuerda."  
"¿Qué vas a llamar a Jasper?"  
"No lo sé. No me ha hablado todavía. Voy a llamarlo Jasper por ahora."  
"¿De dónde sacaste el acento británico? Pensé que naciste en Texas."  
"Mi madre murió en el parto. Su padre vivía en Inglaterra. Era un Lord, por lo que me enviaron allí."  
"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"  
"James y Victoria me encontraron allí y me llevaron con ellos después de que mi abuelo murió."  
"Jasper dijo que tu nombre di fueras un chico se supone que es Artemus. Pero tú eres una chica. ... Así que te puso el nombre de Aurora?"  
"Mi abuelo había contactado con mi otro abuelo británico. Si no fuera por el abuelo Artie, me huviera llamado Alegra. No me gusta el nombre de Aurora o Alegra, pero Rory se encuentra en Aurora. ¿Qué puede encontrar en Alegra? Layg? Agra? "  
Yo me reí. De alguna manera las cosas funcionan.

* * *

sugerencias comentarios lo que sea


	3. los nuevos Cullen

los personajes son de S.M.

* * *

P.V. de Bella  
Habíamos llegado a casa despues de cazar. Edward, Renesmee, Rory, Alice y yo mientras que Jasper, Emmett, Peter, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban esperando en la mesa del comedor.  
"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Renesmee que en este momento aparenta unos 10 años  
"No lo sé, cariño." Dije  
"Tomen asiento", dijo Carlisle.  
Todos lo hicimos. "¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?" preguntó Renesmee, otra vez.  
"Vamos a dejar claro." dijo Esme  
"Muy bien ... Hemos adoptado oficialmente Rory y Peter en nuestra familia." , dijo Carlisle. Él sonrió. "Tenemos que hacer todo esto claro. Para los humanos, Rory y Peter son hermanos biológicos Emmett y Jasper. Ahora, ¿Como es la historia? Rory?"  
"Um ... mi madre adoptiva murió en un accidente de coche, he vivido con mi padre adoptivo en Inglaterra, hasta que se convirtió en abusivo y se fue a la cárcel". dijo  
"Eso es ser creativa". dijo Rosalie  
"Bueno, yo al menos podría tener diversión con ella." dijo Rory  
"Está bien. Peter?"  
"No lo sé, he vivido con mi abuelo, hasta que murió y ahora estoy aquí?"  
"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Emmett?"  
"Papá puede ser un niño el amor. El único que no conocía." , dijo Peter, riendo.  
"En realidad que funciona muy bien". dijo Esme  
"Está bien, tenemos todo listo?" , dijo Carlisle  
"Sí". dijimos todos al unisono  
"Diviértanse en la escuela de mañana" les dijeron Carlisle y Esme

Después de que Renesmee había ido a dormir, me senté junto a Rory en la sala de estar.  
"Hola". Dije  
"Hola".  
"Así que ... ¿cómo van las cosas?"  
"Um ... bien?"  
"Bien."  
Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento.  
"Así que, ¿que sabías de tu madre?" Le pregunté  
"No mucho ella murió durante el parto." , dijo Rory  
"Oh. ¿Sabías qué aspecto tenía?"  
"Sí había un retrato de ella en la casa de mi abuelo ".  
"Era guapa?"  
"Sí. Muy guapa. Pero yo no creo que me paresca mucho a ella. Mi cabello casi dorado oscuro. Su era un moreno bonito, supongo que la boca. Las dos tenemos labios carnosos, los mismos dientes. Los pómulos? Tal vez ... "ella se perdido en sus pensamientos.  
"¿Has hablado con tu padre ?" Le pregunté  
Se torció un poco en la palabra 'papá'  
"Er, no. No he hablado con Jasper todavía." dijo  
Huh. ¿No dijo Jasper?  
"Vas a la escuela mañana?" Le pregunté  
Ella miró el reloj. 4:00 AM "después".  
"Bueno, me tengo que ir." dije y me disculpé.  
Caminé por la casa, y me encontré a Peter, Emmett y Rose en el garaje.  
"Hola". Dije  
"Oh, hola tía Bella" dijo sentia bien y bienvenidos en la casa, a diferencia de Rory.  
"Así que ... Peter, ¿te acuerdas de tu vida humana?"  
"No. Pero me acuerdo de mi mamá. A ella se la llevaron los vampiros. Creo que se la comieron" Dijo  
Emmett ojos se hacían grandes. "Se comieron a Nina?"  
"Probablemente". , dijo Peter  
"Emmett, ¿Como era Nina?" preguntó Rosalie  
"Er ... Ella era bonita." Emmett comenzó a decir. Rosalie gruñó. "Para ser un humano! No era tan gloriosa como tu Osita!" Rápidamente, dijo.  
Peter frunció el ceño. "No te ofendas, Mama Rose, pero yo pienso que mi mamá era tan hermosa como tú. A pesar de ser humana."  
Rosalie gruñó. Peter ignorado. Decidí para alentar esto.  
"¿te acuerdas como era?" Le pregunté  
"¿Te acuerdas?" Peter preguntó a Emmett  
"¿No recuerdas el magnífico aspecto de tu madre?" silbó Rosalie  
"No, lo hago. Me pregunto si papá lo hace."  
"Sí". admitió Emmett  
"Bueno, qué aspecto tenía la reina de la belleza ?" Rose-gruñó  
"Um ... el pelo de color arena. Nunca he visto nada igual. Es ondulado. Sus ojos azules eran los más bonitos. Me recordó a una bella isla paradisíaca. Arena, el agua azul. Incluso las mejillas y los labios de rosa claro ". dijo Emmett  
Rosalie estaba furiosa ahora. "Pero, tu eres hermosa tambien, Rose."  
"tambien?" ella salió de la cochera.  
"Era bonita, ¿no es cierto papá?" -preguntó Peter  
"Sí ... Ella era. Es por eso que le pedí que se casara conmigo."  
"Le preguntaste? Pensé que era arreglado. Dije  
"Oh ... um ... yo le pregunté." admitió Emmett  
"Huh." Dije  
Por alguna razón tonta, sea lo que sea, tuve un sentimiento, Emmett no era sincero del todo sobre su esposa anterior.

* * *

comentarios sugerencias lo que sea


	4. charlando con mi hija

los personjes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

P.V. Jasper

Una hija que voy a hacer ahora crei que Alice se volveria loca pero no encambio la veo muy feliz desde que vino no le he dirigido la palabra creo que devo hablarle despues de todo es mi hija aun me sorprende mucho decir eso, voy a buscarla, la encontre acostada en el jardin mirando al cielo me recoste a su lado y ella me volteo a mirar y se sentia nerviosa asi que le dije

"Hola Aurora" mientras le enviava una ola de calma

"Hola Jasper, no me digas Aurora no me gusta es mejor Rory" me dijo pero cuando me dijo Jasper me entristeci un poco y no se por que asi que mejor le dije

"Ok yo te digo Rory si tu me dices mm no se como te gustaria decirme?"le pregunte y ella despues de un rato me respondio

"te puedo dicir ... papa?" me tense un poco, ella parecio darse cuenta asi que agrego rapidamente"no te preocupes si no te gusta puedo..."

"no dime papa es solo que aun estoy un poco sorprendido eso es todo" la corte despues paso algo que no me espere, ella me abrazo y me dijo" gracias papa" yo le divolvi el abrazo y le pregunte" y dime que te parece la familia?" ella rio pero dijo

"no se esta un poco loca pero creo que me acostumbrare he vivido durante 70 años con los impertinentes comentarios de Peter"dijo mientras se separava

y yo le dije" si son como los de Emmet ya tienes una parte clara ahora te faltan las compras y el licantropo", al decir licantropo dio un paso hacia atras asustaday yo le dije" no te preocupes ellos no nos haran daño" ella me miro con cara de -si claro- y no se si fue por impulso o que lo que provoco que la abrasara y le le dijera" no te preocupes no permitire que ni ellos ni nadie te hagan daño" ella se sentia sorprendida no tanto como yo al caer en cueta de o que dije y despues de estar un buen rato en silencio ella pregunto

"por que a las compras?" yo me rei y le pregunte

"te gusta ir de copras?"ella asintio y yo le dije" a mi mujer tambien solo que ella es un poquito exagerada" y desde la casa se escucho

"no seas mentiroso Jasper di la verdad, Jajajaja no es un poquito es muy exagerada la enana y eso no es decir mucho jajajaja" luego la estruendosa risa de Emmet y un " no le hagas caso a estos dos, eso no es cierto verdad Bella?" de Alice, yo rei entre dientes al sentir el panico proveniente de Bella pero aun asi respondio" ella es un poquito exagerada" y siguieron peleando asi que los ignore .

comense a hablar con Rory, despues de un rato de hablar de cosas triviales descubri que Nina murio en su parto que cumple años el 15 de junio que su color favorito es el morado, que le guusta el rock y el pop, que tiene un don el cual es mover objetos con su mente, que el don de Peter es hacer olvidar a las personas y asi seguimos otro rato hasta que alice se sento a mi lado y dijo

"Hola Jazzy hola Rory" nosotros la saludamos con un asentimiento despues de unos minutos que parecieron eternos de silencio el cual Alice rompio diciendo un comentario que sorprendi a mas de uno tanto como fuera de la casa "Rory como te gustaria llamarme mama Alice? asi como Peter le dice a Rose mama Rose" ella sentia sorpresa pero luego dijo

"te molesta si te digo solo mama" al escuchar eso Alice se le lanzo encima abrazandola, era una ecena muy divertida por lo que yo me rei y dije"eso es un no me molesta" y asi nos reimos los tres un rato.

hasta que Alice dijo "Rory ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela vamos a escojerte ropa ven Jazz que tu tambien te tienes que alistar" dicho eso nos jalo a los dos y nos llevo hasta la habitacion de Rory ubicada al lado de la mia y dijo "mira Rory aqui esta tu ropa, la escoji yo"mientras le pasaba una camisa morada un jean oscuro y unos converse morados "recuerda que entras a 7° Peter a 8° Edward, Bella y yo estamos en 10° y Emmet, Rose y Jazzy estan en 11° ok?" pregunto Alice, Rory asintio y Alice agrego" te dejamos para que te cambies"me cojio de la mano y salimos cuando Alice se freno de golpe se le perdio la mirada y a los 5 segundos estava riendose con Edward coreandola entonces pregunte

"de que te ries amor"ella nego y dijo "vamos a vestirnos por que o sino llegaremos tarde"

* * *

es un cap cortito el prox va a ser de Rory y Peter y su reaccion frente a su familia


	5. temores

los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

lo siento por no actualizar antes pero a mi computador le paso algo y lo tuvieron que llevar a arreglar y la envidiosa de mi hermana no me presto el de ella

* * *

Rory P.V.

mientras me vestia me puse a pensar en todo lo que pase ayer cuando conoci a mi nueva familia, todos eran diferentes pero eran muy unidos, no se pero de lo poco que los conosco los quiero mucho, a los que mas conosco son a papa y a Nessie no se pero es algo raro segun lo que me explico ella en este momento tiene 3 años y que cumplia 4 el 10 de septiembre 3 dias antes que Bella, lo raro es que ella aparentaba tener unos 10 u 11 años cuando le pregunte por que ella me dijo que era por que ella era mitad vampiro mitad humana o algo asi no se en todo caso la quiero mucho es casi como mi hermanita,a Bella y Edward son muy buenos padres y son como mis tios al igual que Rosali y Emmet, Carlisle y Esme son muy buenos y no se de tan solo mirarlos a los ojos se siente un cariño inmenso, a papa y a Alice los queria mucho admito que al principio tenia miedo de que papa no me quisiera pero cuando hable con el hace un rato me di cuenta que el si me queria pero en ese momento aun estava un poco preocupada por la reaccion de Alice por que la verdad no me huviera sorprendido si me odiara aunque al final resulto que ella si me queria me acuerdo de mi preocupacion antes de venir

-Ѽ- Flash Back -Ѽ-

_Estoy muy aburrida, Peter no esta, me dijo que iba a la biblioteca, asi que decidi ver la tele un rato, la prendi lo puse en MTV y estavan dando un video de Katy Perry llamado **California Gurls** , ella es una de mis cantantes favoritas, despues pusieron una cancion de Muse llamada **Neutron Colision Star** , amo a Muse es mi favorito asi que decidi bajar la cancion, mientras esperava a que se terminara de descargar escuche afuera que alguien nos mencionava seguramente Evie Zamora la vecina esta empeñada en salir con Peter pero a el ella no le gusta por que ella es como toda tipica niña plastica, tiene el pelo pintado de rubio es delgada alta, lo de siempre pero yo se que me tiene embidia, esta hablando con alguna de sus falsas amigas Brooke LaLaine y Melanie Freeland ella estava diciendo_

_" te has fijado en los Sordino (es el apellido que usaban Rory y Peter antes de ser Cullen y Hale respectivamente), mis vecinos son raros, en la escuela siempre estan solos los dos y aveses parece como si no hubieran dormido en dias" oh no ya empezaron a sospechar, creo que llego la hora de irnos, creo que despues de 2 años llego el momentoy luego volvio a decir Evie " me encanta molestar a esa Rory por eso despues de la primera vez que su hermano me dijo que no segui insistiendo, vamos a molestarla un poco vamos" estas beach ahhh pero bueno no me voy a dejar se como las puedo molestar por que yo no estoy del todo segura que a Evie invite a Peter solo para molestarme, a velocidad vampirica recogi varias cosas en una caja para abrirles y decirles que nos mudamos cosa que en parte es cierta, escuche el timbre meti algo mas y les fui a abrir, al abrirle me encontre con que Evie vestia con una falda de jean que apenas la cubria botas negras de cuero hasta la rodilla y una camisa de tiritas negra tambien y atras de ella venian sus dos fieles sirvientas vestidas igual solo que la camisa de Brooke era cafe y la de Melanie era verde, me dijeron " hola Rory que haces?" con una falsa sonrrisa, yo les dije_

_"hola chicas, yo estoy empacando cosas mientra llega mi hermano" ellas me miraron de arriba a bajo inspeccionando que vestia como siempre, tenia un vestido morado que llega un poco mas de 10 cm de la rodilla con unas medias negras y botines morados del mismo tono que la camisa,"para que estas empacando, se van de viaje o algo?" pregunto con interes repentino_

_" no, no nos vamos de viaje nos mudamos" ellas se sorprendieron y me preguntaron "y a donde te vas a mudar?"mmm buena pregunta eso ni yo lo se asi que les dije "no se eso esta mirando Peter", en ese momento se abrio la puerta del asensor con una muy sonrriente cara de mi hermano cuando me vio sonrio mas pero cuando las vio a ells su sonrrisa decayo pero luego me volvio a mirar a mi y sonrrio otravez, se aserco me dio un beso en la mejilla entro en la casa ignorandolas y casi lo matan por ignorarlas, entro en la cocina y me dijo "Rory ven tengo algo importante que decirte" asi que yo les dije a las beach" me llaman bye" y les cerre en la cara, entre a la cocina el me miro y me dijo"Rory que sabes de tu padre?" yo lo mire extrañada ,_

_"se que se llama Jasper Withlock, que era del ejercito confederado, que mintio para ir a la guerra civil por que dijo que tenia 20 pero en realidad tenia 17, que se caso con mi madre a los 18 aunque mama tenia 20 nunca se dio cuenta de su verdadera edad mmmmmm"pense un poco"y murio en la batalla por que?" pregunte ya que esa es una extraña pregunta_

_"por que tu padre no murio en la guerra esta en un pueblo llamado forks que queda como a tres o cuatro horas de aqui " yo lo mire entre asombrada e incredula luego reaccione y pense que era una de sus estupidas bromas, el al parecer se dio cuenta por que rapidamente agrego"no es broma estava en la biblioteca y vi a dos niñas hablando de unos Cullen y dijeron ese Jasper es muy raro siempre serio y ese tal Emmet da miedo dijo una que se llama Jessica y la otra que se llamaba Lauren dijo si esos Cullen son muy raros y empezo a describirlos y al parecer eran vampiros, Jessica recibio una llamada y dijo que ya vamos a Forks asi que decidi investigar como tu dijiste tu padre tenia mas o menos 20 cuando murio verdad?" yo asenti " investigue en la pagina de la escuela, mire en las fotos y vi a un tipo igualito a mi papa segun vi en una foto que tenia mi madre la diferencia era que era palido y con los ojos dorados y a su lado un tipo rubio con los ojos dorados muy parecido a ti con otros 4 vampiros y decia Los Cullen y Los Hale, creo que deberiamos ir a mirar si nuestras sospechas son acertadas o erroneas" yo lo pense por un rato_

_"si es cierto dvemos mirar aunque tambien nos devemos mudar esta mañana Evie y las beach hablaban de nosotros y empezaron a sospechar" dije recordando lo que escuche esta mañana_

_"ok empaquemos y vamos a mirar", asi terminamos de empcar y llegamos a Forks, tenia mucho miedo de la reaccin de papa_

-Ѽ- Flash Back -Ѽ-

Cuando estuve lista sali de la habitacion, fui hasta la sala y ya estavan todos preparadosmenos Nessie asi que pregunte "y Nessie? Bella me dijo

" ella aun no puede ir a la escuela" eso es extraño y me pregunte por que y Edward me respondio

"es por que en un año ella crece tres por eso no puede ir" se me hizo raro que me respondiera a algo que yo solo habia pensado pero luego recorde que papa me havia dicho que el lee mentes, luego aparecio mama dando brinquitos ccomo loca y dijo "chicas nos vamos de compras cuando lleguemos de la escuela" y bella dijo" NOOOOOOOOO no no y no Alice yo no voy" mama hiso cara del gato con botas de shrek y dijo " ok ok ire pero con una condicion" y mama dijo " ya se ya se no podemos exajerar y te dejare devolverte cuando quieras" Bella asintio y mama dijo " solo las chicas ustedes"señalo a los hombres"se quedan aqui, no se pueden ir por que les tenemos un sorpresa "

Rose dijo" ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde" todos dijimos ok y fuimos al graje y dijo " Emm, Peter y yo nos vamos en mi auto, Alice, Jasper y Rory en el porsche y Edward y Bella se van en el Volvo y asi nos fuimos todos.

* * *

no creo que pueda actualizar mucho esta semana tengo que hacer tareas =( tal vez actualizo el viernes o el sabado


	6. ¿maximiliano?, Cassie y juegos

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

Una aclaración: Rory y Peter se apegaron a la dieta de los Cullen por eso tienen los ojos entre dorado y rojo

* * *

Peter P.V.

Una vez en el auto de mama Rose me puse a pensar en mi nueva familia, todos son muy unidos y cariñosos una familia perfecta para mí y para mi hermanita Rory, no importa si no somos familia en realidad ella siempre va ser mi hermanita aunque ahora Nessie también es mi hermanita, los hermanos de papa Emmet son mis tíos y tías, a tan solo una hora de conocernos nos aceptaron instalaron y todo, en el auto papa Emmet estaba escuchando una música de Hannah Montana, Ashley Tisdale, Beyonce, Brithney, Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Kelly clarkson, cantantes que le gustan a Rory y se las sabe todas es muy gracioso, comenzó una canción de Miley cyrus llamada Girl´s night out y el grito para que en los otros autos lo escucharan

"esta canción va dedicada a todas mis hermanitas lindas" y comenzó a cantar y bailar en su asiento, ay fue cuando no pude aguantar más y me empecé a reír histéricamente

Don't call me, leave me alone

Not gonna answer my phone

Cause I don't

And I won't

See you

I'm gonna have a good time

To get you off of my mind

Cause I don't

And I won't

See you

Now it's time for one-on-one

I'm gonna have some fun

Oh boy, you had better run!

Cause it's a girl's night

It's alright

Without you

I'm gonna carry on

Stay up

Without you

You'd better hold tight

It's a girl's night

Without you

I'm so tired of you being tough

Let's go, kick it up

Let's go, kick it up

Cause it's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new

Don't have to think about you

Cause you know

I'll let go

And leave you

Here's the one-on-one

Hey boy, good thing we're done

Cause it's a girl's night

It's alright

Without you

I'm gonna carry on

Stay up

Without you

You'd better hold tight

It's a girl's night

Without you

Then I remember from the concert there was something that went...

Don't you wish that you had been a good boy?

You'd have this if you'd been a good boy

Missed your chance, cause you weren't a good boy

Now it's a

Girl's night

It's alright

Without you

I'm gonna carry on

Stay up

Without you

You'd better hold tight

It's a girl's night

Without you

Para cuando termino ya estábamos en la escuela estacionamos y salimos, al salir todos nos miraban es muy incomodo sentir la mirada de todos, recordé que a Rory no le gusta sentirse observada así que espere a que llegara a mi lado y la tome de la mano, se escuchaban los murmullos "quienes son esos que andan con los Cullen, y esos niños que lindos son" y cosas así, llegamos a una oficina y tío Edward nos dijo

"entren por sus horarios y Rory di que te llamas Aurora Lucy Hale" Rory asintió" Peter di que te llamas Maximiliano Peter Cullen" yo asentí ¿momento Maximiliano? "¿momento Maximiliano?" repeti mi pregunta mental totalmente extrañado por que hasta donde yo sabía solo tenía un nombre y es Peter, papa Emmet dijo

"lo siento Peter se me olvido decirte que te había puesto Maximiliano" todos se rieron menos yo que aun seguía confundido así que pregunte "¿por qué Maximiliano?" papa Emmet me respondió "por que así se llamaba mi padre"

"ahhhhh" respondí, entre en la oficina y había una señora de edad me miro y me dijo" ¿tú eres Maximiliano Peter Cullen?"Yo asentí y me dijo "soy la señora Campbell mira aquí están tus horarios, un mapa y un comprobante, necesito que me lo traigas firmado por todos los profesores a la hora de la salida" "ok" respondí, hay entro Rory y la señora murmuro muy bajito "obvio que son hermanos de los Cullen y los Hale son igual de hermosos e intimidantes aunque sean pequeños" la señora Campbell le pregunto "¿ tú eres Aurora Lucy Hale?" ella dijo "si" "ok mira soy la señora Campbell mira aquí están tus horarios, un mapa y un comprobante, necesito que me lo traigas firmado por todos los profesores a la hora de la salida vale?" ella dijo " vale" salimos y mama Rose nos pregunto"¿Qué clase tienen?" Rory dijo "yo tengo francés" "yo tengo literatura" respondí, ellos se despidieron y se dirigieron a clase, al llegar a mi primera clase me fui a sentar sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre mí, al momento entro una chica muy hermosa, tenía el pelo rubio dorado hermoso y natural no como la peli teñida de Evie Zamora, con unos ojos de un azul mar, muy hermosa, se sentó al lado mío y me dijo

"Hola soy Cassie Holmes" yo le respondí " soy Peter Cullen" ella me pregunto "¿cuántos años tienes? " yo le dije "¿14 y tú?" "igual" hay entro el profesor y no pudios seguir hablando, el profesor nos dijo que hoy empezaríamos a leer **_el mercader de venencia _**de**_ Shakespeare_** un libro que he leído mil veces, a mi no me gusta leer, prefiero los video juegos o correr.

Al final de la clase me gire hacia Cassie y ella me dijo que clase tienes ahora," yo le dije tengo algebra" ella dijo muy emocionada "yo también ven vamos te acompaño" y salimos hacia el salón de algebra se sentó al lado mío, mientras llegaba el profesor descubrí que le gusta pintar que tiene un hermano mayor uno menor, se sorprendió cuando le dije quienes eran mis hermanos.

Termino la clase y ella tenía química mientras que ya tenía francés, nos encontramos al descanso y ella me pregunto

"¿cual es tu horario? Para mirar en que clases coincidimos" se lo mostré y dijo "ahhhhh lo único en lo que no coincidimos es que yo tengo química mitras tu francés y tu química mientras yo francés, te molesta si te acompaño en las clases?" me pregunto tímidamente, yo sonreí y le dije "nop, no me molesta" y en ese momento llego Rory se me tiro encima, miro a Cassie y me pregunto "hola Peter, como se llama tu amiga?" mire a Cassie que tenía una cara de ¿tristeza? yo me preocupe y le dije a Rory " ¿ Rory te me quitarías de encima?" se paro "gracias, Rory ella es Cassie una amiga, Cassie ella es Rory mi hermanita" no sé por qué pero la tristeza fue remplazad por alegría, " ok bye Peter bye Cassie, voy a ver a los otros" y se fue, seguimos hablando de trivialidades y sonó el timbre nos fuimos a clase, así llego la hora del al almuerzo, me senté con mis hermanos ya que ella se tenía que ir, al llegar a la mesa Rory me pregunto "y tu amiga Cassie, Peter?" todos me miraron, la fulmine con la mirada, papa Emmet me dijo "y esta buena?" y alzo las cejas sugestivamente, yo me reí y dije "se fue a casa, tenía algo que hacer y si es linda" todos se rieron y papa Emmet me dijo "se tierno con ella y dale muchos celos y veras que cae rendida a ti" mama Rose le pego y el dijo "¡Ouhc! ¿Rose y eso por que fue?" a lo que ella respondió por tarado, creo que mejor no sigo los consejos de papa Emmet no parecen ser los mejores, así siguió el día, al terminar las clases fuimos a casa y las chicas recogieron a Nessie y se fueron, tenía una duda respecto a la reacción de Bella esta mañana así que pregunte "¿por qué tía Bella no quería ir de compras con tía Alice?" mis tíos y mis padres rieron y Edward dijo

"a bella no le gustan las compras innecesarias y eso es lo que hace Alice, gastar dinero en cosas que no usa" yo solo me limite a decir "ahhhhhhhhhhh" y me reí con ellos, así jugamos al wii, al Xbox y miramos la tele mientras esperábamos a las chicas.

* * *

lo siento por la demora pero es que estava muy emocionada con eclipse, ademas mi papas no entienden el concepto de VACACIONES y me quieren poner a hacer cursos de lo primero que ven.

tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda


	7. siempre hay un cachorro

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

Rory P.V.

Cuando termino la clase de francés me toca biología, entre, le di el comprobante al profesor y me dijo que me sentara en una de las mesas de al fondo, mi compañero de mesa era un niño de pelo café y ojos verdes, el parecía el típico playboy, me senté y el me dijo

"hola soy George Evans y tu debes ser Aurora Hale verdad?" asentí y le dije " hola, no me digas Aurora es mejor Rory" el asintió " tú eres hermana de Rosalie y Jasper?" no me sorprende que me conozcan solo por ser una Cullen mas "si y tú tienes hermanos?" "si, una gemela que se llama Summer" llego el profesor y nos dijo que debíamos armar una réplica de los músculos en parejas, empezamos a armarlo en un silencio incomodo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi todo el tiempo al final de la clase me pregunto "¿Qué clase tienes ahora?" "Historia" respondí secamente, el me dijo "yo tengo artes, tu salón queda de camino te acompaño" yo asentí, salimos y nos dirigimos hacia los salones, llegamos al mío y le dije "bye" el me dijo "bye" entre al salón y todos me miraros muy fijamente así pase la clase muy incómoda sintiendo todas las miradas en mi, en mi siguiente clase paso lo mismo.

salí a descanso a buscar a Peter y preguntarle cómo le fue, lo encontré en el patio, como a mí me encanta molestarlo me le tire encima y cuando caímos vi a una niña que nos miraba con ojos tristes así que dije "hola Peter, como se llama tu amiga?" miro a la niña con cara de preocupación y luego me dijo " ¿ Rory te me quitarías de encima?" me pare y dijo "gracias, Rory ella es Cassie una amiga, Cassie ella es Rory mi hermanita" cuando dijo hermanita la tristeza fue remplazada por alegría, mmm a ella le gusta Peter y creo que a él también, " ok bye Peter bye Cassie voy a ver a los otros".

me fui a buscar a mama papa cualquiera, encontré a tío Edward y a tía bella besándose frente a unos loceras por lo que decidí no molestar y seguir de largo, mas adelante encontré a tío Emmet y a tía rose hablando, me acerque más a ellos y les dije "holap" ellos me dijeron "hola" de parte de rose y un "hola pequeña Aurora" de parte de Emmet cosa que me molesto ya que odio el aurora le mire con mala cara y le dije "hola Emmet" muy macabramente y un "hola rose" muy alegre y seguí derecho, encontré a mama y ella me dijo "hola "y me abrazo, le devolví el hola y el abrazo, hablamos de trivialidades hasta que timbraron, las clase pasaron rápido pero con las incomodas miradas de las personas.

A la hora del almuerzo llegue y me senté en una mesa en el rincón con mis tíos, me pregunte como estará Peter con su amiga Cassie y si la traería se sentaría con ella o que, pensé en todo menos en que llegaría solo, cuando lo vi llegar solo no me resistí a molestarlo así que le dije "y tu amiga Cassie, Peter?" todos lo miraron, me fulmino con la mirada y tío Emmet dijo "y esta buena?" y alzo las cejas sugestivamente, Peter se rio y dijo "se fue a casa, tenía algo que hacer y si es linda" todos nos reímos y tío Emmet le aconsejo "se tierno con ella y dale muchos celos y veras que cae rendida a ti" tía Rose le pego y el dijo "¡Ouhc! ¿Rose y eso por que fue?" a lo que ella respondió "por tarado" seguimos molestando hasta que timbraron y cada uno se fue a clases.

descubrí que George es como un cachorro que te sigue por donde vayas fue muy molesto que en clase de gimnasia el entrenador nos puso de a parejas para aprender a lanzar y atrapar bien una pelota de baseball y se me acercaron varios niños pero cuando vio que se le estaban adelantando corrió, cuando llego frente mío les dijo "ni se les ocurra pedirle su compañero soy yo" ellos se alejaron y el muy idiota me dijo "ven vamos a terminar con esto y luego te acompaño a casa" me dio rabia y le dije "no vuelvas a hacer eso", me fui y llegue a donde una chica que ya había visto en casi todas mis clases, ella me dijo "hola soy Summer" "hola soy Rory" le dije, ella me miro con cara de perdón y eso me desconcertó un poco hasta que me dijo "perdón que mi hermano haya hecho eso, el es como idiota" yo me reí y le dije " no te preocupes mi hermano también es un idiota además es el que se tiene que disculpar" ella sonrió y me dijo "mmm no creo que lo haga" yo me encogí de hombros "oye te gustaría ser mi pareja" yo le dije claro, mientras lanzábamos me entere de que cumple el 15 de abril que es 5 minutos menor que mi amigo el cachorro que le gusta la música de Katy Perry, Paramore, Coldplay y cosas así, cuando termino la clase me presento a varias chicas y todas fueron muy amables con migo, a la hora de la salida me despedí de ellas y me dirigí al auto de mis padres.

Mama me pregunto "como te fue Rory?" "bien excepto por que tengo un cachorro llamado George que no me deja en paz" ellos rieron y dijeron "otro Mike newton "quien será ese "quien es él?" "era el pretendiente de Bella cosa que molestaba mucho a Edward era gracioso" cuando papa termino de decir eso nos adelanto el auto de tío Edward y se veía molesto mientras que tía Bella reía.

Cuando llegamos a casa Nessie estaba en la sala mirando _**The big bang theory,**_ cuando nos vio llegar salió corriendo a donde tía Bella y tío Edward para abrazarlos y dijo "hola mami hola papi" ellos le respondieron "hola princesa", mama grito muy emocionada "vámonos ya, qué vamos a ir a Seattle" tía Bella y Nessie tenían cara de sufrimiento y mama las miro y dijo "ya vámonos" y las empujo por la puerta mmm me pregunto por qué esa cara, nos subimos en el BMW de tía Rose y salimos, mama y tía Rose con cara de alegría, tía Bella y Nessie con cara de sufrimiento y yo con cara de no saber que esperar.

* * *

siento la demora

comentarios sugerencias lo que sea


	8. pensamientos

los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

-Ѽ- En el BMW de Rosalie -Ѽ-

Alice P.V.

Wiiiii vamos de compras y vamos a entrar a Marc Jacobs (uyyyy creo que a Rose no le hará gracia entrar en un sitio con un nombre cercano al del lobito), Chanel, y a muchas tiendas así waaaa no puedo esperar para llegar y comprar vestidos, zapatos, jeans, blusas, bolsos maquillaje, también hay que comprarle ropa a los chicos, súper mas ropa que comprar.

Rosalie P.V.

Vamos de compras con la pixie, bella, mi princesa y Rory, me agrada ir de compras, todo estará bien mientras no venga el chucho pulgoso apestoso o entremos a Marc Jacobs (es que me choca tan solo pensar en un nombre tan cercano al chucho argggg como lo odio) aunque si entramos le comprare algo a mi osito y a Peter.

Rory p.v.

Mmmm esto es curioso mama dijo que les tendría una sorpresa a los chicos me pregunto que será, estoy aburrida así que jugare a levitar la manilla mientras llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle.

Reneesme P.V.

Aich no me gusta ir de compras no me aterran tanto como a mami pero tampoco me encantan como a mis tias,*suspiro*, al menos intentare no hacer mala cara, aunque estoy con Rory y con ella me divierto mas pero me gustaría más que estuviera Jacob pero yo sé que no se puede por que a tía Rose no le agrada, le comprare algo a Jake si me dejan, también extraño a mi papi.

Bella P.V.

Arggggg Alice me las va a pagar ya me harte de ir de compras obligadas y rose no me ayuda alentándola, compadezco a Rory y a Jasper (ahora a Rory también por que es como su hija), no me gusta estar lejos de Edward aunque este con mi princesita lo necesito para que me salve de las compras masivas de cosas inútiles, no sé por qué le siguen dando tarjetas de crédito.

Al fin llegamos *suspiro* que empiece la tortura.

* * *

-Ѽ-En la mansión de los Cullen-Ѽ-

Jasper P.V.

Argg Peter un niño de 14 me está ganando en el guitar Hero del wii, no me voy a dejar, creo que Alice y Rory se decepcionarían de mi si me dejo de Peter aunque debo admitirlo el chico es bueno ya le gano a Emmet, creo que Edward le podría ganar si no estuviera tocando el piano como hace cada vez que Nessie y Bella no están, arggg no puedo creer me está ganando _**en Wonderwall de Oasis **_esa es la mía.

Emmet P.V.

Arggg cómo es posible que mi hijo de 14 me haya ganado _**en American Idiot de Green day **_ a mí a Emmet a súper Emm, creo que hizo trampa, aunque dudo que le pueda ganar a Edward con o sin trampa por que él se daría cuenta pero el muy Gay está tocando el piano como siempre que Bella o Nessie salen, creo que tocaría si hubiera un piano para wii.

Peter P.V.

¡Woah! Le patee el trasero a papa Emmet, solo me faltan unos segundos de canción para patearle el trasero a tío Jasper aunque falta tío Edward pero creo que el no va a jugar.

Edward P.V.

Después de jugar un poco con los chicos me aburrí así que fui a mi piano a tocar un poco mientras pensaba en mi hermosa Bella y mi linda princesita pero de pronto me llegaron pensamientos provenientes de la sala el de Jasper fue gracioso, el de Emmet fue molesto yo no soy gay y el de Peter fue divertido y tiene razón no voy a jugar aunque Emmet tiene razón si hubiera piano jugaría mas.

Esme P.V.

Mis niños están jugando mientras que Edward toca el piano mmm me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis niñas en Seattle, espero que no torturen mucho a bella y a Nessie y que a Rory le agrade la primera salida entre chicas.

* * *

hola chicos dejen comentarios sugerencias lo que sea

busco historias que leer chicos diganme


	9. en el centro comercial

los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

Rory P.V.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial mama literalmente brincaba de la emoción y tía Rose se mostraba feliz mientras tía Bella y Nessie tenían cara de sufrimiento, entramos a Dolce & Gabbana y entendí el miedo que le tenían Nessie y Bella, ver a mama como loca corriendo de un lado para otro arrojándonos a todas jeans, vestidos, blusas, camisas, bolsos, cinturones, yo la veía con miedo mientras montones de ropa se acumulaba entre mis manos hubo un momento en el que paro al parecer teniendo un visión duro así por unos segundos y luego siguió arrojando ropa hasta que nos dijo

"entren y pruébense todo, tienen 20 minutos", después de probarme las por lo menos 60 prendas en 20 minutos Salí al mismo tiempo que Bella y Nessie, mama compro TODO y nos dijo

"vamos que tenemos que recorrer mas tiendas", nos arrastro por unos 30 locales en los cuales nos paso lo mismo.

Después de 3:00 horas, por lo menos 300 prendas, y miles de dólares gastados fuimos a la plaza de comidas para que Nessie comiera algo, entrando vi a Cassie Holmes la amiguita de Peter, así que dije "mama ella" la señale "es Cassie la amiga de Peter" ella asintió y me dijo "por qué no vamos a saludarla" tía Rose y Bella asintieron mientras que Nessie parecía perdida.

Llegamos a su lado y le dije "hola Cassie" ella se sobre salto un poco y volteo a ver quien le hablo, al verme se sorprendió mucho y me dijo

"hola Rory" me sonrió y yo le sonreí a ella, ella me dijo "con quien vienes?"Yo le dije

"con mis hermanas" y se las señale, la cogí de la mano y le dije "ven te las presento, mira ellas son Rosalie, Bella, Alice y Nessie" ella murmuro muy bajo

"ya lo sabía" pero luego en tono normal "hola soy Cassie" ellas dijeron "hola" en coro luego llegaron un montón de paparazis y empezaron a fotografiar a alguien, cuando se movieron un poco vi a una niña muy parecida a Cassie luego lo pensé bien y dije "es Dakota Fanning" ellas miraron y se sorprendieron mucho por que Cassie se parecía a ella, Dakota estaba mirando alrededor y su mirada se poso en nosotras nos miro a cada una con ojos asombrados imagino que es debido a nuestra belleza, cuando miro a Cassie se sorprendió aun mas al ver su parecido, creo que le paso algo por que salió apurada con los paparazi detrás de ella.

Rose grito y dijo "Cassie eres muy parecida a Dakota Fanning" Cassie se sonrojo bella rio y dijo "o tal vez Dakota se parece a ti" se escucho un "Cassandra Holmes", Cassie volteo y dijo entre dientes bajo "shut mi mama" más alto dijo "bye chicas no vemos en la escuela" y salió corriendo.

Al fin después de otras 2 horas en el centro comercial y agregando otras 200 prendas nos podemos ir aunque también descubrí que mi familia tiene razón y no mentía…(mi familia se siente muy bien poder decir eso hace demasiados años que no podía decir eso completamente antes solo podía decir eso de Peter pero igual se sentía el vacio ) mi mama es una loca adicta a las compras, nos torturo mucho a Bella a Nessie y a mí, fue muy estresante.

Fue muy graciosa la cara de Nessie y Bella cuando mama dijo "ya nos podemos ir".

De camino a casa me estoy dando cuenta de lo mucho que siempre desee tener una familia grande y amorosa como un tío que parece niño pequeño pero que es grande como oso como lo es Emmet,una tía que está dispuesta a todo con tal que tú seas feliz y que aparte es muy linda como lo es Rosalie, un tío experto en música y muy tierno y caballeroso como lo es Edward, una tía amorosa con la cual puedes hablar reírte y leer con ella como es Bella,una prima tan tierna linda y tan inteligente como sus padres como lo en Renesmee , una abuela cariñosa que siempre dejaría todo a un lado con tal de que su familia sea feliz como es Esme, un abuelo que te ayuda y te conmueve como ayuda a las personas como es Carlisle, una mama que aunque sea adicta a las compraste quiere y quiere que vistas bien jaja como es Alice (se que no es mi mama de verdad, a Lucy mi verdadera madre la amo mucho aunque nunca la conociera, pero ella ama mucho a mi padre y eso es lo que me importa aunque tambien me quiere y eso lo hace mejor) y un padre que aunque no lo conozcas perfectamente te quiere demasiado y sabes que te protegerá de todo, es la mejor familia de todas y la amo mucho. la tengo y también se que Peter esta muy alegre de tener esta familia y creo que ya me acostumbre a sus peleas y las locuras de Emmet y Peter auque aun no se bien como es lo de los licantropos.

* * *

es un cap corto lo siento

hola chicos dejen comentarios sugerencias lo que sea

busco historias que leer chicos diganme


End file.
